Touch panel is a device for signal input for electronic devices such as computer, personal portable terminal, and all sorts of business machines, using signal transmission by contact of a finger or a pen, without using an input device such as keyboard or mouse. In general, the touch panel is classified according to realization method into resistive type and capacitive type. The resistive type uses two substrates, on each of which transparent electrode is coated, and when upper and lower electrodes become to contact with each other upon application of pressure by a finger or a pen, an electric signal is generated and the contact point can be recognized. The capacitive type is activated by sensing electricity generated from human body and is very durable.